


Good morning, Sunshine!

by LittleBlackLily



Category: Were the World Mine (2008)
Genre: M/M, Sulking!Cole, after the party, clueless!Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackLily/pseuds/LittleBlackLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that party after the school play? Well, Cooper doesn't really. Next morning he finds himself in bed, a bit hangover, naked, with men's clothing scattered all around in his room, and someone's missing from beside him. What the hell did they do yesterday with Cole? ... Oh, fuck ... Working this out could be a little problematic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, Sunshine!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for ever so kind Lempo Soi for betaing, and also for Bence who helped me a lot.  
> Any remaining mistakes and akwardness is mine :)

Cooper was woken up by the slam of the door downstairs.

Yesterday. Was the play. Was the Party. People were probably still lying around downstairs scattered on every possible surface there was to sleep on. He stopped for a minute to consider the benefits of inheriting his father’s genes, as being able to drink a lot, and having no real hangover the next day (not like his mom, hehe). He yawned, stretched his aching muscles, and felt for his alarm clock on the bedside table. Huh? 2PM – maybe not so many of the still-lying-around-people then…

He peered around the room, and his eyes went wide. There were clothes scattered around the place. Obviously they were dropped in a hurry. And they were all men’s clothes. Some of them weren’t his. And he had an idea who they belonged to. Cole. Uh. Fuck! Actually… now, speaking about fucking, wasn’t that what they did last night? He tried to remember how the night had ended, and blushed furiously.

Now he realized that he was lying suspiciously on one side of the bed, and suddenly he missed the other one who should have been there on the other side. He felt a bit vulnerable like this.

Anyway, where the fuck had he gone without his clothes?

Cooper stood up a bit dizzy, but nothing serious, so he started to look for Cole. It didn’t take a long time to spot him standing outside on the balcony, wearing just a towel draped around his waist - and having just showered, if the water still dripping from his hair was anything to go by. He seemed to be immersed in… getting a nicotine poisoning? Cooper was rolling his eyes as he saw the small ashtray on the table outside being already half full of stubs. Cole only smoked when he was really worked up.

So… yeah. Shit.

He quickly jumped into the comfortable shorts he found draped on his armchair, braced himself for whatever was to come, and stepped out into the bright sunlight.

“Morning, sunshine,” he murmured, stepping closer to Cole, and hesitantly touched the bare skin on his back. Cole flinched, and he drew his hand back quickly.

“Yeah, fuck you too,” Cole grumbled.

“What’s the matter?” he asked cautiously.

“Don’t you remember?”

“What? It seems to be that we… did the dirty last night. Maybe caught up on how Jon got all excited to have Tim here with us. But it wasn’t that bad, was it?” He blinked.

“Fuck you!” Cole suddenly spun on his heels to look him in the eyes. Okay, maybe 'glaring' would be a better choice of word.

“Hey! What’s up with you?” Cooper tried to figure out, exactly where he screwed up this time. Okay. He screwed his best friend, but…

“For fuck's sake! You actually fucked me last night, and this is all you have to say about it?”

Cooper’s face fell. “Was it really that bad?”

Cole raked his hand through his still-wet bangs in frustration, and Cooper spotted Mrs. Beckman – his omnipresent neighbor – from across the hedge, getting suspiciously closer with every small step, theoretically tending her flowers, but Cooper knew better.

“Listen, Cole. Can we just go back inside for this talk?”

“Whatever.” His friend shrugged, and after a last drag of smoke he put out his cigarette. Which originally belonged to Cooper, anyway. Never mind.

They stepped inside, and Cooper could almost feel it on his own skin when Cole flinched beside him – again - as he took in the sight of their clothes randomly lying around in the room. Wow, there were his briefs hanging on the lamp. Well. Whatever.

“We were kind of in a hurry, weren't we?” he asked quietly. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember much,” he admitted a moment later, as Cole still hadn’t said a word. “Are you mad at me? Did I… hurt you or something?”

“For fuck's sake” murmured his friend, at last, and he threw himself down on the unruly bed. And winced. Just for a half of a moment, but it was there. Oh fuck. They really went all the way? Cooper had some hazy recollections about hotness, and sloppy kisses, and a hard body under him, but…

“So what’s next? You will call me princess?” Cole scowled.

“Why the hell would I do that?”

“Well, ‘Sunshine’ was the first thing you called me this morning, no less…”

Cooper couldn’t completely suppress a small grin. Cole was actually sulking over that.

“Well, is it better if I promise to call you… um, Cole, as I ever did?” he asked sheepishly.

“A bit.” He nodded. “But still. What the fuck?” He was fidgeting with the pack of cigarettes, and Cooper realized he might as well stop beating around the bush before both of them went crazy over the unsaid uncertainties between them. They had been best friends since kindergarten. It sure as hell had to take more than a quick, drunken fuck to mess everything up between them. Or at least he hoped so.

He cautiously slipped into the bed, but remained at the other side, leaving some place between them.

“We… shagged last night. Do you have any problem with it? Did I do something wrong? You could punch me…” he offered.

Cole just started laughing. “You’re a stupid git.”

“I know.” He shrugged. “Now just back to topic. Did I hurt you?”

“No. Not really. Your mum’s… stuff in her nightstand came in… handy.”

Uh. Naughty mommy? Not a nice image. “So… is everything cool between us? Like… really cool?” he asked, hoping for the best.

“Well,” Cole whispered, “aside from the fact that being fucked by you is a very…” he glanced up, “…disturbing thing to remember…” He trailed off, and after a few moments he shrugged. “You will probably need to give me a shirt to go home in. Mine is torn in two, actually.”

“Uh, sorry.” Cooper winced.

“Don’t be. Yours is missing all its buttons as well. So it’s not only me who’ll need to do some explaining to mum.”

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before Cooper realized there wouldn’t be much more talking right now, so he stood up and stretched. “I’ll take a shower, I guess. Pick some clothes from the wardrobe. Oh and I would be very grateful if you could stay and help me out with tidying up. Only a couple of hours and my folks will be back.”

“Whatever.” Cole shrugged and Cooper disappeared in his bathroom.

 _Okay. Whatever happened, it doesn’t seem to be incorrigible damage_. With a sigh he dropped his pants, and stood beneath the rush of warm water to calm his nerves. He realized just then how tense he was. He really didn’t want to lose his best friend over this. _Looks like Cole is… more or less cool with it in the end anyway. So nothing to fret about, is there?_

***

After a good long shower he joined Cole in the kitchen, when he was silently emptying half-drunk beers in the sink. This time Cole didn't flinch when he touched his shoulder, but he blushed as Cooper followed his eyes and found that he was observing the delightfully snoring Jon on the sofa – who had a happily smiling Timothy, also fast asleep, in his arms. Oops.

“Lovebirds,” Cooper muttered, scrunching up his nose.

“You realize they are still in their clothes...?” Cole asked in a very soft voice.

“Yeah, at least they hadn’t dirtied my mum’s favorite couch.”

“You’re such a jerk…” Cole pouted.

“Why suddenly?”

Cole put away another glass into the dishwasher, and slowly turned around. “You…They just got together for real, and promised undying love, but still haven’t had sex, you know.”

“And?” Cooper raised his eyebrows.

“You know what? Fuck you Coop, if you can’t understand where I’m trying to go with this.”

He dropped the stupid apron Cooper just realized he'd been wearing, and started for the stairs, probably to get his things and disappear as quick as he could.

Cooper just knew. He felt a brief headache hitting him after all, as he chased after his friend up the stairs. “Wait, Cole, wait, please…”

He was completely unaware that one of the boys on the couch had just woken, and was giving him a mildly interested look as he hurried upwards, two steps at a time.

Cole was stuffing his rumpled clothes in his bag hurriedly, and wouldn’t look at him.

“Hey, what’s the matter? Please, tell me!” He threw his arms open. “I don’t understand a thing. I don’t know why you’ve gone so girly so suddenly, but…”

“That’s it!” Cole shouted in his face. “I’m not your fucking girl!”

“Sure as hell not! You’re a boy, and my best friend, after all!”

“Okay, then if we've cleared that one up, I’m going.”

“No you’re not.” Cooper leaned against his door and crossed his arms. “I know, _I feel_ that it’s not okay like this. I won’t let you go, not until you spill your mind. Seriously. What’s the matter with you?”

“Yeah? Won’t let me go? What will you do then? Rape me again, maybe?” Cole spat.

Cooper blanched. _No. That’s not true. Must be not true. Ohgod._ “Rape?” he felt his voice quivering.

Cole’s anger was swept away in an instance. “Oh god. No. I mean… You didn’t. Not really. I was in for the ride anyway…”

Cooper slid down along the door, and buried his face in his hand. “For fuck's sake,” he whispered between his fingers. “Don’t give me a heart attack…”

“So, will you let me out?” Cole asked, standing above him.

“No. I don’t think so. Not right now anyway,” he mumbled, and looked up at his friend. “Would you mind staying here just a little bit longer? I’ll honestly try to understand whatever your problem is, but I… really don’t want to let you go like this.”

Cole sighed. “You’re a mess, you now that, right?”

“Look who’s talking,” Cooper murmured as Cole sat beside him, only a few feet away. “I wonder who made me like that…” Cooper said with a small frown, and when he glanced up at Cole he suddenly felt like a small child again. Cole’s glare was just like it’d been in their years in primary school at the times he needed to explain something to Cooper. Something that in his opinion shouldn’t be so hard to understand in the first place.

Then Cole chuckled.

“What? In a good mood now?” Cooper turned to him and was taken aback by his friend’s bright smile, which faded away slowly.

“You are so clueless, man,” Cole said softly, and touched the back of Cooper’s hand with his fingers softly. Cooper blinked and stared at their hands, just to turn back his gaze to his friend’s eventually.

“Cole?” he asked, and he _felt_ clueless.

“Fuck it,” Cole whispered and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. “Don’t fret, I’m not in love with you, nor do I want to marry you, I just…” Cooper went with the flow and draped his arm around his shoulder to pull him closer, and Cole trailed off for a moment. “It’s just freaky how it felt really good,” he whispered before their lips met again, and Cooper kissed him hard.

“So it felt really good?” Cooper emerged with a wide grin after a few minutes of heated kissing.

Cole smiled back. “Guess then it won’t make me a fag, and I shouldn’t feel too girly, if I was not the only one enjoying it?”

Cooper shrugged. “What the fuck is wrong with enjoying sex? Any kind of sex? It’s just normal, isn’t it?” His hand was still resting on the back of Cole’s neck, caressing lightly, absentmindedly, the sensitive skin there.

“Mmmm. Maybe,” he purred.

“So we are not going out, not boyfriends or anything. We are just friends, who someti-- who fucked after a whole night of drinking. Am I right?” Cooper asked after few minutes of companionable silence.

“More or less.” Cole nodded. After a couple of seconds he continued, “Were you going to say ‘who sometimes fuck’?”  He peeked at his friend.

“Umm… And if I were?”

“Uh. I don’t know. Maybe if you let me do you too…” he said sheepishly.

“No way!”

“Bastard.”

“Shut up!”

…

“Was it... really good?” Cooper asked a few moments later.

Cole blushed, and turned his eyes to the floor. “Yeah, you could say that. But I won’t ever say it again.”

“Then maybe…” came the slurred reply, and Cole smiled softly.

“So are we okay now?” asked Cooper, and his insecurity was almost palpable.

“I guess." Cole smiled at him, and caressed his hands one last time before let go. "Should we go down and finish tidying up, before your parents arrive?”

“Sure. Just… Let me kiss you once more.” Cooper pulled him closer again with a wicked smile.

And Cole just let him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story will probably get a sequel, even if it could stand alone as it is. (At least the boys are having fun in my head creating plotbunnies for me. :)
> 
> If any mistake was spotted let me know. I love to learn from my mistakes.
> 
> Comments = Love


End file.
